dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Aquaman (film)
Aquaman is an upcoming 2018 superhero film based on the DC Comics character of the same name. It is a sequel to Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Justice League, and is the sixth installment in the DC Extended Universe. Aquaman is due to be released on December 21, 2018. Synopsis Following the events of Justice League, Arthur Curry, the reluctant ruler of the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, is caught in a battle between surface dwellers that threaten his oceans and his own people, who are ready to lash out and invade the surface. Cast *Jason Momoa as Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman"It’s Official: Jason Momoa is ‘Aquaman’; Solo Movie Coming 2018" - Screenrant *Amber Heard as Mera"Aquaman Movie Lands Amber Heard as Mera" - ComingSoon.net"EXCLUSIVE: Amber Heard Confirms Her 'Aquaman' Role in 'Justice League', Dishes on 'Interesting' Mera Costume" - Entertainment Tonight *Willem Dafoe as Nuidis Vulko"Willem Dafoe: ‘I’m seduced by strong directors … I like the crazy ones’" - The Guardian *Patrick Wilson as Orm/Ocean Master"Patrick Wilson To Play ‘Aquaman’s Evil Half-Brother ORM" - Deadline *Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as David Kane/Black Manta"'Aquaman' Finds Its Black Manta Villain With 'Get Down' Actor (Exclusive)" - The Hollywood Reporter[http://ew.com/movies/2018/06/14/aquaman-black-manta/ "Aquaman exclusive: First look at Black Manta" - Entertainment Weekly] *Nicole Kidman as Queen Atlanna"Aquaman casting calls and auditions" - Acting Auditions *Temuera Morrison as Thomas Curry *Dolph Lundgren as King Nereus"Dolph Lundgren Joins Jason Momoa in 'Aquaman' (Exclusive)" - The Hollywood Reporter *Ludi Lin as Captain Murk"‘Aquaman’: ‘Power Rangers’ Star Ludi Lin Joins Jason Momoa In DC Comics Pic" - Deadline *Michael Beach as Jesse Kane"Michael Beach Joins Warner Bros’ ‘Aquaman’" - Deadline *Randall Park as Dr. Stephen ShinJames Wan (@creepypuppet) - Twitter *Djimon Hounsou as the Fisherman King[http://ew.com/movies/2018/07/13/aquaman-fisherman-king-photo/ "Aquaman reveals first look at the exotic Fisherman King" - EW] *Natalia Safran as the Fisherman Queen *Sophia Forrest as the Fisherman Princess *Graham McTavish as to-be-announced characterGraham McTavish (@grahammctavish) - Twitter *Julian Lewis Jones as Atlan *TBA as Orvax Appearances Locations *Earth **Atlantis ***Council of Kings"AQUAMAN: Everything The Latest Issue Of Entertainment Weekly Tells Us About The Movie - SPOILERS" - Comic Book Movie **United States of America ***Maine **Xebel[http://ew.com/movies/2018/06/15/aquaman-atlantis-sharks/ "Aquaman: First look at Atlantis warriors riding great white sharks" - Entertainment Weekly] **Fisherman Kingdom **Missing Kingdom Events *Battle of the Brine Items *Aquaman's armor *King Atlan's Trident *Atlanna's Trident *Black Manta's Suit Sentient Species *Atlanteans[http://ew.com/movies/2018/06/12/james-wan-dc-aquaman/ "DC team breaks silence on James Wan's Aquaman: 'It's extraordinary'" - Entertainment Weekly] *Fishermen *The Trenchhttps://screenrant.com/aquaman-movie-set-visit-reveals-story-details/ *The Brinehttps://screenrant.com/aquaman-movie-set-visit-reveals-story-details/ *Humans Creatures * * * *Sea Dragons * Organizations *Seven Kingdoms of Atlantis Production , Amber Heard, James Wan and Jason Momoa.]] Warner Bros. had reportedly been hearing pitches from various writers for an Aquaman movie and writer/producer Geoff Johns told Variety that Aquaman is a priority character for DC and Warner."DC Wants Aquaman To Make A Bigger Splash" - Variety On 13 August 2014, The Hollywood Reporter confirmed that both Will Beall and Kurt Johnstad have been hired by Warner Bros. to pen separate screenplays for Aquaman and will pick which is deemed best to make into a movie."Two Aquaman Scripts In Development" - Bam Smack Pow Aquaman will be the sixth film in the DC Extended Universe, with Jason Momoa starring."DC Comics Movies Announced: ‘Suicide Squad,’ ‘Wonder Woman,’ ‘Justice League,’ ‘The Flash,’ ‘Aquaman’" - /Film Originally, the studios were considering Jeff Nichols and Noam Murro to direct the film,Exclusive: A New Director Emerges for 'Aquaman' On April 10, 2015 James Wan was reported to be in talks to direct the film,James Wan In Talks To Helm 'Aquaman' Movie before later closing the deal."James Wan Closes Deals to Direct 'Aquaman' and 'Robotech'" - The Hollywood Reporter Wan will also write the film along with Will Beall. Pre-production said to start before Christmas of 2016 In Queensland, Australia where filming will begin in 2017. "Amber Heard Coming Back To Australia For An Extended Stay To Film Aquaman" - The Daily Telegraph In December, it was announced that the film's working title was "Ahab"."Aquaman Movie Gets a Working Title" - Screenrant Amber Heard was reported to be in talks to portray the role of Mera in January 2016 in both Aquaman and the two-part Justice League."Amber Heard in Talks for ‘Aquaman’ Female Lead (Exclusive)" - Variety She was confirmed in the role several months later."EXCLUSIVE: Amber Heard Confirms Her 'Aquaman' Role in 'Justice League', Dishes on 'Interesting' Mera Costume" - Entertainment Tonight It was announced that Aquaman will be set after Justice League and it won't be an origin story."The Great Comic-Book Movie Debate" - The Wall Street Journal James Wan also revealed that he choose to direct Aquaman over The Flash."James Wan On ‘The Conjuring 2’ And Choosing Between Directing Aquaman Or The Flash" - Uproxx On July 22, 2016, Will Beall was confirmed to be writing the film, based on a story treatment written by Wan and Johns."'Aquaman' Movie Hooks 'Gangster Squad' Writer (Exclusive)" - The Hollywood Reporter It was reported on August 10, 2016 that Black Manta will serve as the film's primary antagonist."‘Aquaman’ Villain Revealed (Exclusive)" - The Wrap James Wan is aiming for a film that is a "swashbuckling action adventure, sort of high seas adventure story. A quest story in the spirit of Raiders of the Lost Ark and Romancing the Stone and there will be a dynamic between Arthur and Mera start off as a love-hate relationship where they don't quite click and as time goes by and they try to work together they get closer and closer"."AQUAMAN: Wan Promises An Epic Love Between Arthur And Mera" - lrmonline Aquaman entered pre-production in Queensland, Australia in November 2016"DC Comics Aquaman coming to Gold Coast with Jason Momoa, Amber Heard and Willem Dafoe" - news.com.au with filming to begin in 2017."AQUAMAN: Where Will James Wan’s DC Movie Be Filming?" - lrmonline On December 2, 2016, Warner Bros. announced a new release date of October 5, 2018."‘Aquaman’ To Swim Into Theaters October 2018" - Deadline Patrick Wilson was cast as Orm on December 12, 2016,"Patrick Wilson To Play ‘Aquaman’s Evil Half-Brother ORM" - Deadline and Keir Beck and his stunt team were confirmed to work on the film on December 29, 2016."‘Mad Max: Fury Road’ stunt team to work on ‘Aquaman’ in Australia" - Batman-News On January 31, 2017, Nicole Kidman and Yahya Abdul-Mateen II were reportedly cast as Queen Atlanna and Black Manta, respectively."James Wan’s ‘Aquaman’ Casts Black Manta and Queen Atlanna, the Title Hero’s Mother" - Collider On February 3, 2017, Temuera Morrison was cast as Aquaman's father, Thomas Curry."Temuera Morrison Joins ‘Aquaman’ As The Hero’s Father" - Heroic Hollywood. On the 20th of February it was announced by James Wan that Don Burgess will be the cinematographer for the movie.James Wan (@creepypuppet) - Twitter On March 16, it was announced that the movie will be delayed from the October release date, to December 21, 2018. On 23 August 2017, it's been confirmed that the film will run on a $160 million budget."Hollywood blockbuster Aquaman boosts North Stradbroke Island's economy" - Redland City Bulletin In an interview with CinemaBlend, Jason Momoa reveals that the film will get into ocean pollution."Aquaman Is Going To Get Into Ocean Pollution" - CINEMABLEND Momoa went on to explain that the real-life issues of pollution and contamination of the sea will factor into the film's depiction of the conflict between the surface and Atlantis, "and how he has to bring these two worlds together. Because you're going to see this ocean world, which humans just pollute, and how do these people feel underwater with what the land does to the ocean. And this war that is going to come between the two, and I'm the only one that can link the two. He has to do it. He doesn't want to do it.""'Aquaman's Jason Momoa Explains How Zack Snyder Hired Him" - Comic Book Gallery Promotional images Aquaman film original logo.jpg|First logo Entertainment Weekly - Aquaman June 2018 variant cover 1.jpg|Variant cover of the June 2018 edition of American magazine Entertainment Weekly, featuring Arthur Curry Entertainment Weekly - Aquaman June 2018 variant cover 2.jpg|Variant cover of the June 2018 edition of American magazine Entertainment Weekly, featuring Atlanna, Arthur Curry and Mera Aquaman film updated logo.jpg|Second logo Aquaman teaser poster.jpg|Teaser poster aquaman-en-portada-de-den-of-geek-original.png|Promotional photo of the SDCC Promotional stills Arthur Curry shirtless promotional still.png Black Manta works on a prototype super-suit.jpg Arthur storming a submarine.jpg Arthur and Mera embarking on a quest.jpg Aquaman and King Orm face off.jpg Atlanna hugging young Arthur.jpg Nereus and Orm's armies face each other.jpg The royal Fisherman family promotional still.jpg image02.jpg|Xebel seahorse Behind the scenes Amber Heard, James Wan, Jason Momoa and Willem Dafoe on the set of Aquaman.jpg Concept artwork Nereus and Orm's armies face each other concept artwork.jpg References }} es:Aquaman (película) Category:Aquaman